


What of the lady?

by minnabird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Growing Up, Poetry, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: in a sweeter worldI might have learned my lessonsat gentler hands





	What of the lady?

in a sweeter world  
I might have learned my lessons  
at gentler hands

like the roses Mother spoke of  
stems tied back, weeds pulled  
by someone waiting for the bud,  
throrns trimmed by a loving gardener  
until I bloomed soft as rain

I might have had a place to land  
when I fell from the Landing's heights:  
a nest to return to at summer's end

in the cruel world we've got, Sansa died   
I pulled her body from the ashes,  
taught her feet to stand steady;  
but I am not she


End file.
